bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Daisuke Hayate
~My purpose in life is to help my fellow man. Its not the most glamorous job, nor it is the most rewarding, but it is the most honorable. Whether it be to slay an enemy for harming my comrade or an innocent, or to comfort a grieving widow, I will do what it takes to help spread the light that is of love and the fire of justice, for that, is a calling most worthy of anyone who takes up the sword. Appearance -In Gigai, Daisuke dons a red T-Shirt with a phrase written on it, saying, "I got news for you," and on the back it says, "you've got no life if your staring at T-shirts all day"; he also dons a normal pair of dark jeans, wears black tennis shoes, a white watch that acts as a Soul Phone duplicate, and wears on occasions a black baseball cap -In Uniform he wears a black overcoat over his usual uniform, with wide sleeves used to hold hidden throwing weapons and Spirit Twine, as well as wearing his Zanpakuto on his left hip, and carrying various supplies and equipment in his satchel that is cas around his shoulder, to left, underneath his overcoat. He also wears the headband of his predecessor and mentor across his head, and wears black black fingerless gloves Personality Daisuke is a man full of energy, encouragement, and motivation. During times of peace he's often seen conversing with the other squadmates, or other people as he is perusing the Seireitei. He's often the first to approach men/women of low morale, or dicouraged attitudes, always wanting to be there for them, and help them out with their problems. In battle, he is aggressive, making split second strategies to overcome his foes of brute strength or overwhelming numbers. He is often seen as one who wears a smile on his face when in combat, enjoying himself immensely when he and his Zanpakuto are one in the heat of battle. Though, when his comrades or innocent people are harmed or threatened, he becomes vengeful, often leaping to their aide or smiting his enemies with no mercy The disposition he has with his Zanpakuto is of competitive nature, always wanting to outdo his aggressive and battle-lusting companion, always up to share his feelings even during battle. History Daisuke Hayate comes from a Noble Family that has been well off in the Seireitei, often producing Soul Reapers within every generation, once in awhile, attaining a Captain and/or Lieutenant position. Daisuke was born never knowing his brothers, both of whom were Soul Reapers, dying in the line of duty. He was raised with compassion and education from his mother, and his father, a teacher of the Academy who was a former Captain of the 13 Court Guard Squads himself. Eager to learn and become a great Soul Reaper of his family, he studied the Soul Reaper arts and various studies under his mother to become an intelligent and well brought up young man. He joined the academy after nearly two and a half centuries studying and living within his Noble Family, showing great promise before even arriving at the Shino Academy. Grasping at principles and concepts of the Soul Reaper arts, and being studious about his assignments and practice, earned him many praises among his teachers and even went as far as socializing and helping other unfortunate students. He was regarded as a kind and gentle hearted man, always looking out for the 'little guy' and wanting to extend help wherever needed. He shortly graduated from the Academy within 2 years, able to release his Zanpakuto the first time around, but wanted to learn more from the Academy the second time around, so he excelled where most Students have not. He then joined the 9th Division upon recommendation, becoming a 4th Seat straight away, showing his prowess and growing strength throughout his career for the next 50 years, meshing nicely with the Division and befriending many of them, even training underneath the Lieutenant, a man named Sousuke Kurasuma, who was regarded as a pride and joy of the Division, and well loved by the Captain. They spent time teaming up on missions and was promoted to 3rd Seat within 5 years after regarded by the Lieutenant after serving faithfully and skillfully within the Division the prior years. However, this happy tale took a turn for the worst, as a pestilence spread through the outer reaches near the Rukon District, something that turned those of low will into mindless mutated monsters, under the thrall of a powerful Hollow with a Hive Mind link between its thrall and their actions. Thus, the war known as, "The Mourning War," would commence, as even Soul Reapers fell prey to the airborne virus spewed from the very mutants they were combating, causing friend to turn on friend, causing much grief and suffering as the Hollow war continued. It was then that a single member of a 10 man Stealth Force team came back reporting the location of the Nerve Center of the Hive Mind Hollow. It was then, that Daisuke was ordered to lead the majority of the forces under the leadership of Lieutenant Sousuke to purge the Nerve Center, ending the pestilence and the war. Many women and men lost their lives, and Daisuke kept most of the people he could alive, however, as he drew near the Nerve Center, the Hollow sent out a tendril to ambush him, intending on scewering him alive, only to have Lieutenant Sousuke sacrifice himself to protect Daisuke, saying in his dying breath, that he'd make a great Lieutenant before casting a Level 63 Kido, with no incantation, incinerating the tenrdil and bought an enraged Daisuke time. He unleashed his latest and most powerful ability of his Zanpakuto upon the Nerve Center, causing a mighty blast and incinerating the Hollow entirely. Afterwards, he wore the headband that the Lieutenant used to, and swore on his grave that he'd get stronger and become an even greater Captain than what his father was, so he would bring more peace and stability for everyone of the Soul Society. Soon after his death, and the witness of Daisuke's abilities in combat and decisive planning, he was promoted to the Rank of Lieutenant of the 9th Division, becoming a well liked and respected member of the Division, always being come to when the Captain wasn't busy, for advice and comfort. To this day, he has become a invaluable Lieutenant of the 13 Court Guard Squads, and serves faithully and skillfully that made his Family proud of him... Powers/Abilities Swordsman Specialist (Master): Taught at a young age, Daisuke was brought up in the way of the sword, able to be evenly matched with his own father by the time of his graduation, him being a former Captain before retiring as a part-time teacher at the Academy. His ability to match even Captains in sword-on-sword combat, is astounding, making him one of the most valued warriors and skilled Lieutenants. Strategist (Tactician): (As a young man, he was taught the finer points of strategy and tactics. As a student of the academy, he was taught even more in this principle. When joining the 9th Division he was able to study past war books of past strategies to apply them to his own, which he was soon able to test athe 'Mourning War' came upon them, thus making him a skilled leader, able to employ his men and make compromises within the heat of battle. Kidō Specialist (Expert): As requirement and personal study, he has become attuned with the finer principles of Spiritual Energy control, swiftly able to master the fine principles of Kido employment. As a Lieutenant, he knows a wide variety of mid to lower Rank Kidos, able to use them without and incantation, even a few higher ranked ones, with or without incantation, being skilled in its employment. Impressive Strength: (Enhanced) Due to his constant training in sword combat, he was able to build up major amounts of stamina, able to induce incredible strikes with his Zanpakuto even when sealed, or through Hakuda, able to crush a house easily with a single blow. Impressive Endurance: (Enhanced) Over the period of the war, he was able to apply much of his newly earned strength into becoming hard skinned and able to take on blows which normal Soul Reapers would pass out from, even able to operate in battle at his peak where wounds would hinder others until the battle is over... Hakuda (Practitioner): (While not an expert in the art, he was taught the art by his father and even some at the Academy, self-teaching himself a style of combat where he could use both his body and his sword in sync, acrobatically overcoming more traditional sword fighters and able to keep a continuous fluid motion of attack. Yet, he is still able to employ powerful physical strikes against opponents unarmed opponents. Flash Step (Expert): Mastering the Flash Step was one of his top priorities as a young man, and after trial and error, he became attuned with it to an extent by the time he was a 3rd Seat, he was able to keep up with the Lieutenant, and after that, keep up and match Captains in Flash Steps for a short duration. Impressive Spiritual Energy: His energy is one of boasting, able to match to that of Captains, though not in the same league of mastering it, is still capable of holding his own against powerful opponents and fight long battles of might and attrition, as well as ones of speed and agility. Zanpakuto shikai = Blaze Eternally, Kyōi Abatā *The Sealed appearance of a black sheathe, gold circular guard and ball pommel with red hilt, with a double edged Nodachi. * Released Appearance: It takes the appearance of a dual spread spikes on the end of the Zanpakuto, its double edges don't change, but a blaze of fire is crawling along its entire form '' Kami kizu o moyashi'' *Literal Translation, "Burning Bite, Kyōi Abatā"* -This ability channels Kyōi Abatā's flames around the edge where the two spikes pair out, then throws it at the enemy, causing a wide spread explosion of 4-6 meters. Kasai no kushiyaki *Literal Translation, "Fire Spit, Kyōi Abatā"* -This ability sends a stream of flame towards his enemies, causing a rising current of flame that consumes them in its fiery embrace of up to a narrow path of 2 meters wide and travels up to 10 meters in a direction its sent Jigoku no hashira, *Literal Translation, "Inferno Pillar, Kyōi Abatā"* -Stabs the ground, compressing a large vertical blast of roaring fire both down and up, but strengthens depending where the sword is pointed, sending it as high or down asth 100 meters in a devastating pyrotechnic display of hellish flames Bankai = Not yet achieved Quote(s) -"I'll be a great Soul Reaper, just like my brothers, and just like you, dad," Daisuke as a young boy, talking to his father after a break in training. -"This place is big!" His entrance into the Shino Academy -"You're pretty cool! I hope I can inspire people the you do, Sousuke." Daisuke speaking to Sosuke -"Sorry, I guess this is the part where I told you so," Daisuke said as he slew his first Hollow -"If we all work together, and follow orders, we'll survive to laugh about this tomorrow," Daisuke, on the eve of battle in the Mourning War's climax -"I swear I'll make you proud, Sousuke...I'll become an even greater Captain than my father, and bring peace to the whole Soul Society!" His proclamation, to Sousuke's grave -"I won't let you down!" His promise to his Captain, first day on the job of being a Lieutenant. -I made Sousuke as a sort've 'Kaien Shiba' element to add a little drama to Daisuke's story... -His Zanpakuto was inspired by a cross between Hinamori's Zanpakuto and Head Captain's own Fire based Zanpakuto... Category:Fanon Character Category:Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Magnetsu20